The Horror of Fandoms
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: The gang finds an object called a laptop. They are forced to read fanfiction about them. Warning: contains some yaoi in the fanfictions...sometimes... Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I shouldn't be writing this, but I am only going to update this every once in a while… I am just going to lay a bunch of stories out and just update them like once every 2 weeks or something…**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy Curtis, a greaser with auburn hair, walked out of the movie house and headed home. He just took his first step out of the theater when he tripped and fell on the ground. He groaned in pain and looked back to see what he had tripped on. On the ground was a…what was that?

Ponyboy scrambled up and scooped up the object that he tripped on, looking at it with curiosity. He ignored the weird looks of the surrounding people he was getting as he walked home.

Ponyboy opened the door to his house that he shared with his two older brothers, Darry and Soda. He quietly closed the door and looked up from the object to see the gang all sitting there near the couch or on it. They all glanced at the youngest member of the gang with curiosity. Something has caught there eye when the light, from the window, reflected off the object in the boys hands.

"What do ya have there Pone?" Soda asked, speaking up.

"I don't know," Pony replied with a shrug. He walked over to the small coffee table in front of the couch and placed it on there. The object had a wire connected to it. The wire was black and had something rectangle at the center of it. On the end were two thin rods sticking out of it. The object itself was black and silver and had a logo on it 'HP'.

"What do we do?" Two-Bit asked, amused. He wanted to find out what this mysterious object was, like everyone else. Pony just shrugged. He looked at the plug and recognized what it was for. He plugged it in but nothing happened.

Ponyboy walked back to the object and examined it. Slowly and carefully he lifted up the screen. On the inside was a bunch of letter buttons, numbers, and other crap that many people don't use much.

"It's like a typewriter…" Johnny said quietly. Indeed it was.

"Now what?" Two-Bit asked, soon getting bored. After a while, Two-Bit just started pressing every button on the keyboard.

"You're going to break it!" Darry exclaimed at the rapid speed that was used to touch everything that this laptop has. Soon enough, Two-Bit hit a button with a circle and a line going through it.

The screen lit up and all of them jumped back startled.

"What did I tell you?" Darry asked, pissed.

"Something's happening!" Steve exclaimed. Soon enough, the screen had something pop up. The thing that popped up had writing on it.

"Pony! Read it!" Everyone (minus said person) commanded the poor boy. He nodded in reply.

"Dear Outsiders,

Congratulations on getting this far! You do no need to know who I am, but let's get onto it. This object here is a laptop. It's an old model that comes from the future. It is year 20XX here. I am doing an assignment for a class and so I got this to do it. I got it transferred to the past and I only want you to first get out of this message, then I want you to open up and read something called fanfiction. Fanfiction is written by fans for other fans. They are stories of different genres and you guys are very popular in the future. So of course your fans made fandoms of you. The author of the fanfiction is usually writing over depression, is in love with yaoi and/or yuri, and/or just doing it for fun. All I want you to do is read the fanfiction that is about you and this will transfer back to this world.

From, a fan." Pony read.

"I say we do it!" Soda said and everyone agreed. They do want to know what people have written about them.


	2. Chapter 2

A page opened up and a bung of things on that page came up. Each one was a story by some random fan.

"Which one should we read first?" Steve asked. After a while of listening to Two-Bit wanting to go to the first one, they complied.

"Hey, what does OC mean?" Soda asked and everyone shrugged. They will find out. They scrolled down reading slowly. This story was about an abandoned girl that the gang has taken in her and slowly fell in love with her.

"What the hell is this?!" Dally yelled exclaimed. "This is crap!"

"So OC means Original Character…" Darry said. The somehow got out of the page safely and scrolled down to read more…not wanting another OC one. No offence, but most of them are crap.

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

OC…

**Ponyboy tries to deal with the death of Dally and Johnny.**

"I die?" Johnny asked terrified.

"How the fuck did I die?" Dally asked.

"Shhh!" Two-Bit shushed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"This is so depressing…" Johnny said.

"Pony!" Soda cried and glomped his brother.

**o-o-o**

**This was crap… O.o**

**Well… Should I show you what they are reading? I can write it in the next chapter all if you guys want me to. I was just rushed here. I'll update this soon. Don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to write the stories that they read in chapter two first in italicizes! Thanks for the reviews~**

**o-o-o**

_OC~_

_A girl sits in an ally shivering. She had raven black hair and lonely broken eyes. Her parents had just been murdered by Socs. Tears stung her almond colored eyes._

_All of a sudden, voices echoed throughout the alleyway. Someone was coming._

_Seven boys walked passed her only to stop and look at her. They were all greasers. All of them men's heart leaped out of there chest._

_You get the point…_

**o-o-o**

_Dealing~_

_Ponyboy Curtis is sick of all the pain. He just wanted to end it all. It was a month ago since Dally and Johnny died and it was entirely his fault. Everyone had gotten over the deaths but the young greaser, and he was now alone in the cruel world. Everyone blamed him for the deaths. Bob's death, his parent's deaths, and now them. Everyone hates him. He is a curse; a fallen angel._

_Johnny told him to stay gold but no one could stay gold. Especially not Ponyboy._

_Everyday, he goes to the bathroom and presses a razor into his skin to distract his mind off of the pain in his heart._

'_I wonder if they will hate me if they found out' He thought as he picked up the razor one day. 'Yes. They will hate me.'_

_This time, he was careless and pressed it in a vein. Blood seeped out uncontrollably. It was a matter of time before he dies from loss of blood. At least he won't feel the pain in his chest anymore. His vision faded into darkness._

_The door flung open and Sodapop charged in when he saw his brother in his own pool of his blood. The older brother wept. It was too late to save his brother. He lost too much blood and the ambulance wouldn't make it in time._

"_Why, Pony? We all loved you." Was what Soda said before he was pulled away by the eldest brother, Darry._

**o-o-o**

**The Mary Sue~**

**A Girl walks to the East side. Her name is Coke and people call her a Mary Sue.**

"What's a Mary Sue?" Steve asked.

"I have a feeling that we will find out…"Dally said.

_A girl with short blonde hair and gleaming color changing eyes walked down the street. Everyone she passed stopped just to admire her beauty. It's not everyday you would see the most famous Soc walk to the Greasers side of town. She was known for her beauty, kindness, athletics, and wisdom. Not only that but she can kick anyone's ass who comes in front of her._

"Nope!" And with that they closed the fanfiction.

**o-o-o**

**Rape~**

**Ponyboy walked out from the darkness of the movie house only to be faced with drunk Socs. Those Socs are in a lustful moment and he happens to be there. Warning: Rape**

_All Ponyboy remembers is being dragged by Socs to the back of the Movie House where no one goes. The pinned the poor boy down and muffled him with a rag. A Soc that sat on top of him purred and held his switch-blade by the neck of the greaser._

"_If you yell for help, I will kill you. But…I want to hear you scream." The man smiled as he took out the rag and placed the knife down. He then smashed his lips onto the boys and forced his tongue in._

_Tears streamed down the boys cheeks. And then he heard the sounds of zippers._

"Why do all the bad things happen to you?" Dally asked Ponyboy.

"I'm wondering that too…" Ponyboy answered.

"I'll protect you Pony!" Soda said.

**o-o-o**

**That's all for now.**

**Comment what paring you want first. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the votes~ :D**

**The winner is Dally/Pony for this chapter.**

**o-o-o**

"Why is fluff and lemons use in these summaries?" Ponyboy asked.

"The question is, why do they use slash?" Darry said.

"Dally/Pony? What is that supposed to mean?" Soda asked.

"Let's read this!" Two-Bit declared clicking on lemon, because, it sounds better than fluff.

_Ponyboy panted on the bed with Dally on top of him. Clothes were scattered everywhere on the ground. Dally looked down lustfully at the young teen and Pony returned the look._

"Nope!" Steve said, leaving the page. Everyone looked shocked at what they just read…no…mortified. Soda and Darry's eyes turned onto Dally with a glare.

"How dare you do that to my kid brother!" Soda and Darry yelled together.

"I didn't do anything!" Dally defended shooting back a killer glare.

"It's just a fanfiction…" Pony said, still in shock in what he just read.

"Why would someone write this?" Johnny asked.

"That's messed up!" Steve said.

"Hundreds of people want this to happen?"

"What has the world come to in the future?" Two-Bit asked.

"If that what lemons where… I don't want to know what fluffs are!" Steve exclaimed.

"But we have to read it!" Ponyboy said sadly.

"NOOOOOO!" Two-Bit cried.

**(Meanwhile massive fangirls are reading about the smut and are giggling like crazy)**

_Ponyboy hid behind a corner watching closely to his crush, Dally. He blushed and his heart beat quickened. He held his hands to his chest and looked at his feet. He knew that he can't be with him and it hurt so much. What would the gang think of him when he told Dally his feelings? The boy was about to turn and walk home when he was pinned to the wall. Pony's cheeks heated up at who it was. It was Dallas._

"_D-Dally!" Ponyboy exclaimed, startled._

"_I know." Was all Dally said._

"_What?"_

"_I know that you like me." Dally answered calmly._

"_I'm sorry…I should go…"_

_Before Pony could run away Dally pressed his lips against the greaser._

"This isn't as bad… But I still hate it." Soda said.

"Talk about gay…" Dally said.

"So, you're calling yourself gay?" Steve joked.

"Why does this even get written about me?" Pony asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so lazy…gaaahhhhhh! I don't feel like writing any more parings…sadly…it's so ooc for me. Usually when I write yaoi I'm like "*menacing laugh* shiiiiippp! Kiiiss! *squeal and nosebleed*" Now I am so tired…and I never wrote anything for a while… =.= I'm so busy lately… I'm teaching people English and other languages (for free) cause I can speak German, Korean, English, Japanese, Italian, Spanish, Romanian, Norwegian, Danish, Icelandic, and Swedish… So they are counting on me to teach them languages which I don't want to do…And I just made a death ray and am building a trebuchet so that I can shoot pumpkins at people in high school. And writing a book...So busy… but I should stop this and just write…**

**o-o-o**

Everyone was terrified. They just read a ton of parings… and now are horrified. Especially for the incest. Why would people make stuff like this? This is horrible! Why do people like these kinds of things?

"There should be a law against this!" Steve yelled. Little did he know that those words pissed a ton of fans off. Guy love is the nectar of the gods! It is what pulls the world together. It's absolutely beautiful.

"When is this over?" Soda asked.

"We are done with the parings! Thank goodness!" Ponyboy cheered. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What's next?" Johnny asked.

"Um…Soda goes off to war?" Ponyboy said with a shaky voice, completely forgetting about the mortifying experience they just read.

_Soda held up the letter. It was his drafting letter. Tears formed in his eyes. He was leaving his family and the gang. Ponyboy and Darry chose that time to walk in. They noticed the letter and walked over, curious of what it was about. Once they saw it, they froze. Tears left the corners of Pony's eyes and he hugged his brother._

_Years had passed since Soda has been drafted for war. And a year had passed since the got the knock on the door._

"_I'm sorry to inform you but Sodapop Curtis will not make it back." They man at the door said._

Ponyboy's eyes watered. He couldn't possibly loose Soda.

"It's okay! I won't leave you!" Soda comforted. Ponyboy nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

The gang searched through more summaries and found themselves on another tragic fiction.

"Soda and Steve go off to war." Ponyboy read.

"Why is it always about war?" Steve asked.

"_Come on buddy, we can get through this!" Steve shouted as both Soda and he ran through the war zone. Shots rang the air, stinging there ears as they managed to find themselves trapped and faced with five soldiers of the enemy._

_Soda's eyes grew wide as one thought went through his mine, 'We're going to die.' Regrets filled his mind of the gang and especially Pony who had just got over Johnny's and Dally's deaths._

_Steve cursed under his breath and barked orders to Soda who listened. They shot quickly and managed to surprise the enemy a bit a kill them all. Only Soda was shot in the leg._

"At least you didn't die?" Two-Bit said uncertainly.

"Yeah. That's good." Soda confirmed.

"Wait…we die?" Dally said, pointing to him and Johnny. In fact, a ton of summaries say if they were alive or not in them.

"What's next?" Darry said, moving on.

"What would happen if Pony was sent in the past to save Johnny from the church fire." Johnny read out loud.


End file.
